


The Most Dangerous Weapon

by ifdragonscouldtalk



Series: Tumblr Prompts/Drabbles [15]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Age Regression/De-Aging, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, I'm trying it on for size, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, Kid Tony Stark, Recovery, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark-centric, Trauma, background Bucky/Sam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-02-24 13:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13215045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifdragonscouldtalk/pseuds/ifdragonscouldtalk
Summary: Cap is off doing his own thing after Avengers 1. He doesn’t really notice when Iron Man suddenly goes radio silent and Tony Stark drops off the face of the earth, what with the fall of SHIELD and trying to reacclimatize Bucky to being a Person. Until Fury takes the risk to track them down from where he had been underground and give them a mission – HYDRA was in development of their most lethal weapon, and it had to be stopped NOW. Bucky is understandably hesitant, but Steve manages to convince him to help, scrounging up Nat, Sam, and Clint as well, keeping it all covert.They aren’t expecting to bust down the door to find a crying little boy with a broken arm who was nevertheless holding a broken piece of mirror in a shaking fist, pointing it at them.“M-my aunt is going to kill you,” the boy manages, his voice surprisingly steady even if full of anger and fear. “Even if my dad won’t pay.”-----------------------Originally posted to tumblr. Warning for long gaps between updates.





	1. Chapter 1

“ _Fuck_ ,” Bucky whispered, softly and with feeling, his face still flushed from hard fighting but his eyes wild. Steve glanced at him, but didn’t have time to ask what was wrong as Natasha stalked forward, ‘murder’ in every line of her body. He knew it wasn’t directed at the kid, but the kid wouldn’t know that. 

“Widow,” he warned, his voice low, as the boy backed away from the obvious threat. Natasha matched him step for step, staring down at him intensely, something strange in her face, and Steve heard the breath that wheezed out of the boy’s lungs when his back hit the wall. “Widow!” he warned again, a bit louder. 

“Motherfucker!” Natasha snarled in pain, gripping her side where the glass was embedded, stumbling two steps away from the boy, who darted around her for the door. Clint snatched him around the waist as Sam went to Natasha, examining the wound clinically. “Damn, I didn’t think he’d actually do it.” Clint shook his head, holding the screaming and squirming boy carefully. 

“You were scaring the shit outta him, of course he would do it.” 

“He’s Tony Stark,” Bucky added, his voice small. “Of course he would do it.” There was silence for a moment except for Tony’s heavy breathing, before Clint broke it with a loud curse. 

“No biting people!” he scolded, shaking the boy in his arms. “That’s bad!” 

“What a hypocrite!” Tony shouted back, tears rolling down his face. 

“Hypocrite?! What are you, three?” 

“I’m five!” he answered indignantly. “What are you, fifty?!” Clint gasped in mock hurt before tucking Tony under his arm, ignoring the squirming and pained protests. 

“Shut up and let the adults talk for a second.” 

“Hawkeye,” Steve growled, disapproving and angry all in one, as he took Tony from Clint’s grasp. “Have you no tact? At all?” Sam whistled low as Steve gently positioned Tony on his hip, making sure not to jostle his broken arm too much. He had questions, but they could be dealt with later. Right now, they needed a plan for extraction. 

“So we know why this was so important… and so dangerous,” Natasha said with a grunt as Sam pulled out the mirror shard and began to dress the wound as best he could with his limited supplies. Steve sighed, looking down at Tony, who seemed to have exhausted himself and was done fighting them. 

“Hey there little man,” he said, holding back another sigh. “Do you recognize me.” Tony narrowed his eyes, staring at him and rubbing his runny nose. 

“You’re wearing Captain America’s suit. But Captain America is  _dead_ , so you’re a  _liar_.” 

“Not dead. Right here. Look, there’s Buck.” He pointed over his shoulder and Bucky gave a weak wave and a smile. “Both here. Some sh- stuff happened. But we’re back now. We can explain it all later. Your dad sent us to get you. He’s been worried.” Tony stared for a few more moments before snorting. 

“Yeah right,” he muttered, but laid his head on Steve’s shoulder, sniffling. “Fine, I’ll trust you. But I’m not gonna apologize for stabbing the lady.” 


	2. Chapter 2

Tony was disturbingly, unusually silent as Sam bound his arm the best he could. The boy resolutely refused to let Natasha and Clint anywhere near him, just as he absolutely did not allow any sounds of pain to escape him. Steve was standing near the door coordinating plans with Widow and Hawkeye, which left Bucky with Sam and the boy. He couldn’t say he was happy about it. 

Guilt ate at him desperately, along with the horror at seeing the young face, bruised and pale and so damn  _fierce_ , like he would take on the world if he had to. Whiplash and nostalgia hit him right in the gut, black curls melding with golden locks for a moment in memory, before another memory ate away at the better one. 

Seeing the picture in the file he was given. 

Sure, Tony was older when it happened. That didn’t mean anything. In all the wrong ways, he was still a child. 

Sometimes, he still was. 

Another wave of nausea rocked through him, and he focused on Sam’s hands, steady and reassuring as they had always been. He forced down a jump when a small whimper escaped Tony, unbidden. The boy paled, biting his lip hard to keep in any other uncooperative sounds, one tear slipping down his cheek. Sam smiled at him reassuringly, mumbling a soft apology as he gently rubbed Tony’s hand, and some tension seemed to leak out of the prodigy’s shoulders. Sam had that effect on people – calming, steady, and exactly what they needed him to be. That wasn’t to say he wasn’t his own person; far from it, Sam was one of the most unique people Bucky had met in a world full of cliches. 

He turned away, unable to just  _stand_  there anymore, looking his past in the face, but stopped when a small hand wrapped around three of his fingers, thanking God his atrocious arm was covered by a sleeve and a glove. 

Tony’s grip was loose and awkward as he reached across his body, tentative like he was unsure how the action would be received. Bucky stopped, frozen, before turning back and giving a quizzical look, keeping his features soft and nonthreatening the best he could, kneeling down next to Sam. Tony let him go, his hand dropping into his lap, his trepidatious gaze turning to Sam next, like he was scared he would get frustrated and try to leave too, looking frail in a way Tony Stark  _never_  had. Sam just stared evenly back, silently urging him to speak whatever was on his spitfire mind. Tony looked at them for a few seconds more, looking lost, and young, and nothing like he would become. 

“You’re a hero,” he finally said, his voice coming out a small whisper that Bucky knew Steve could hear but would pretend not to, as he met Bucky’s eyes. It wasn’t a question, but Bucky nodded anyway. “So you have to do what kids say. Because we’re kids and you’re heroes.” His eyes glittered in question, his shoulders drawing up once more. Bucky hummed. 

“Depends on what you’re sayin’ kid,” Sam answered, equally soft, shooting him a small smile. “What’s up?” 

Tony chewed the inside of his lip for a moment before leaning in. “You… Can you not tell my dad I was crying? And can you tell the others to not also? I mean it won’t… It won’t affect anything…” A stone dropped into Bucky’s stomach, chilling him from the inside out, and Sam looked like something cold had spilled down his spine. 

“‘Course we can do that,” Bucky answered immediately. “No harm done.” 

Of course, there was the small problem that Howard was dead and the year was 2014, but they would deal with that after Tony had been extracted… If the boy didn’t catch on beforehand. 

Which, Clint was whispering heatedly, was incredibly likely given that he was  _Tony Fucking Stark_. 

Something must’ve shown on their faces, because Tony paused, staring. “You don’t really know my dad,” he whispered. They glanced at each other, and Bucky slowly shook his head, meeting his eyes. 

“I’ve met him a few times. But… not because of this.” Tears gathered in desperately bright eyes, blinding him with bursting stars. 

“So w-what’s happening?” Tony’s breath hitched, an openness in him that even two years from now he would refuse to show. “How are you- How are you alive. You  _d-died_ , Dad  _told_  me the stories.” 

“Tony,” Bucky said, mustering calm he didn’t really feel, breathing deliberately to slow his racing heart. “You’re in a bad place. And it’s not a lie that you’ve been kidnapped, or that Stevie and I are alive and real and here for  _you_. But this is not the twentieth century.” Tony’s breath hitched again, more on a sob than in shock, confirming Bucky’s fears that Tony already knew something. “It’s 2014, okay, and you’re supposed to be an adult right now. We don’t know why you’re not. And Stevie and I are alive because sometimes… Sometimes miracles happen.” 

“But why are you here for  _me_?” His voice was so desperately soft, needing  _something_  that Bucky didn’t know how to give. 

“Because,” Bucky said after a pause, “you’re one of those miracles, okay.”


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone jumped as the door slammed open, except for Bucky, who had heard the angry footsteps, and Tony, who forewent startling for simply diving behind the couch. 

“The- door wasn’t locked,” Steve said in bewilderment, and Bruce’s eyes flashed an angry green before turning to Natasha. 

“What the  _fuck_  is your  _problem_.” 

“Bruce-” 

“No. No, don’t you fucking  _Bruce_  me, none of you get to go international superhero on me! I fucking  _called_. You didn’t even let me know you  _knew_  he was missing! I’ve been going out of my goddamned  _mind_  for a month, Pepper and JARVIS and Rhodey and Happy frantic as fuck, and none of you cared. None of you noticed! There was not a single statement made by any of you, or by SHIELD for that matter, not by fucking anyone.  _No one_  was looking for him. Except me! Because I actually pay attention to the news, and  _care_  about him like you people never did!” He took a couple deep breaths, waiting for someone to challenge him. “So imagine our surprise when his tracker comes back on, and stops in a shitty little Brooklyn apartment that JARVIS says is owned by  _Steve fucking Rogers_. No bullshit. I’m not in the mood today. How did you find out he was missing, and where did you find him?  _And where is he?”_

There was silence for a moment. 

“Well,” Bucky said slowly. “I think you scared him. Tony, buddy, come out.” 

“ _No_ ,” a small voice whispered. Tony’s voice trembled softly, the threat of his father gone to stem his fear. “He’s- he’s angry at me.” 

“Not at you.” Steve’s wide eyed shock hadn’t faded, making him look far younger than most people assumed he was. 

“I didn’t know he was… gone that long. We were given a mission by Fury.” 

“ _Just now?!_ He didn’t find it more prudent to find the most important member of this stupid team?” 

“Hey,” Clint said in weak protest, and Bruce’s eyes flashed again. 

“I don’t think he knew it was Tony we were looking for,” Natasha sighed, her hands up in surrender. “He said there was a weapon in development. A dangerous one.” Bucky and Sam were trying to coax Tony out from behind the couch, whispering softly to him, and finally Tony let them take his hands and pull him up, Sam keeping a firm hand on his shoulder to assure him he was at his back. Bruce stared, and almost looked like he was about to burst into hysterical laughter before deflating. 

“This… This is not happening, is it?” 

“‘Fraid so,” Bucky grimaced. “Little spitfire even stabbed Nat.” Tony’s shoulders were squared, his chest puffed out and his jaw set, staring at Bruce. Bruce sighed slowly. 

“Sorry… for yelling,” he said, with a sheepish smile. “Uhm, I guess they explained what’s happened?” Tony nodded, untensing a bit, hesitance overtaking his face. “Well, I’m Bruce. I’m… one of your friends. I’ve been pretty worried.” He rubbed the back of his neck, looking at the ground. “Forgive me?” Tony frowned, looking at Bruce for awhile, who hunched in on himself under the gaze. 

“Okay,” Tony said finally, his voice soft, glancing at Bucky and Sam, who both smiled encouragingly at him. “I forgive you.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Most dangerous au: tiny Tony's first time in his lab and/or first time tony helps Bruce in Bruce's lab"

Tony was feeling… overwhelmed. To say the least. 

Tears were bottled up right behind his eyes, threatening to break the dam, itching and burning desperately. He missed his mother, and his father, and Jarvis, and he knew they were gone and he should man up about it and he was supposed to be an adult… but he wasn’t. He was  _five_  and lost and confused in a big world too far ahead of him. 

But at least he had friends. 

Bucky and Sam didn’t seem to mind him holding their hands, even if he could only hold three or four of their fingers instead of their whole hand. He stared up at the tower, leaning back until he almost fell over and Sam had to put a hand on his shoulder. Bruce gave him a weak smile, and Tony was glad that at least one of the adults seemed to be taking this about as well as he was (which was not very well at all). 

“This is your tower,” Steve ( _Captain America_ ) was explaining. “You built it, with Pepper’s help, I think-”

“I didn’t build it,” Tony interrupted, looking at Steve. “I didn’t build it. There’s no way I could’ve build it, because it would take a really long time for even two people to build a skyscraper this big. I probably  _designed_ it. I like architecture.” Bucky stifled a laugh next to him. Steve looked baffled. 

“Right.” 

“Anyway, this is where you live,” Bruce said before Steve could get anything else out. “You designed the whole place-” 

“I live in the whole tower?” Tony knew he shouldn’t interrupt, but he couldn’t help gaping. “There’s got to be at least 80 floors! I don’t need that many floors!” 

“No,” the scary lady ( _Black Widow_ , it was fitting for her) said. “Only the top three. You house a lot of Stark Industries headquarters and R&D here as well. Along with private housing.” 

“Oh,” Tony breathed. “S-sorry for interrupting.” 

“No problem,” Bruce said with an easy smile. “You have your living spaces and laboratories here.” 

“I’ve got my own lab?” he asked in wonder. Somehow that was more exciting to him than the fact that he had obviously taken over Stark Industries at this point. Since his dad was dead (he hadn’t asked about Obie yet) that only made sense. But somehow the thought of him having his own lab hadn’t even crossed his mind, despite the logic of it. He could feel himself vibrating in excitement, and heard a round of chuckles pass around the adults surrounding him. He felt the want to deflate, but puffed his chest out instead. He was a big boy who could take a little teasing. 

“A couple robots and an AI too.” Bruce grinned at his excitement, eyes sparkling, and Tony decided he liked him, even if he had been yelling. His mom and Jarvis yelled sometimes too when they were really worried about him, so he got it. He paused. 

“Wait, an AI?” 

* * *

“ _Welcome back, Doctor Banner. I assume you were able to track the signal, since my readings say it is currently in the tower. Where is sir?”_

“Well,” Bruce sighed, putting a hand on Tony’s shoulder. Tony was restraining himself from jittering and looking around like a country hick in the city – this was clearly the AI Bruce had told him about, so he wouldn’t be able to see where the voice was coming from. “This is Tony.” 

“ _… The boy?”_

“Yeah. Say hi Tony.” 

“Hi!” Tony breathed in excitement, before repeating it louder, a blush spreading across his cheeks. “I’m Tony, and uhm, well I guess you knew that because Bruce just told you and also he told me that I made you so I guess I don’t really need to introduce myself, but I’m probably not the Tony you ever knew and remember so I’m Tony and I’m five years old right now.” There was silence for a moment, but Tony couldn’t help but feel like it was a  _warm_  pause. 

“ _Hello, little sir. I am JARVIS – just a rather very intelligent system – and it is true you are my creator. You were older when you made me, however, so it is true I have never seen you like this. It is nice to meet you again.”_ Tony beamed, excited and elated all at once. He had created an AI! Who could emulate emotions and human speech patterns! A  _learning_ AI! Who he had apparently named after Jarvis and given a silly acronym so others wouldn’t look too deeply into the name. “ _Doctor Banner, I do not have any sort of protocol for this sort of situation. I am to assume that the small sir should not be allowed the same access he normally has, and I am going to need you to help me program the new protocols.”_

 _“_ Of course, JARVIS,” Bruce replied amicably. “Can you get a full scan of Tony for now? We’re going to head his lab so I can take some samples.” 

“ _Right away Doctor Banner. Shall I send them to your StarkPad?”_

“Please.” 

* * *

Bucky watched Tony run around with Dum-E and Butterfingers, who he was just as elated about as JARVIS, while Bruce readied his equipment to run tests. Tony was awed by the lab and everything his future self had done and was distracted for the moment, but Bucky knew it was only a matter of time – a breakdown was imminent. 

Sam was leaning on the table next to him, their crossed arms touching, and leaned towards him. “He doesn’t trust them,” he said in a low voice, nodding at Natasha, Clint, and Steve. 

“Makes sense,” Bucky sighed, keeping his voice soft. “I mean, Nat basically threatened him and Clint shook him up. I just… don’t understand why he doesn’t like Stevie. He grew up on our stories, he said himself.” Sam shrugged, sighing. 

“What doesn’t make sense is why he latched onto us two.” 

“You’re a doctor,” Bucky noted, remembering how Tony’s gaze had brightened when JARVIS mentioned Bruce was a doctor. “He must trust you for that. But me… I mean, I don’t know. We just… Gotta be there for him.” 

“‘Course,” Sam scoffed, looking at him intently. Bucky glowered into the stare. 

“What?” 

“How are you doing?” Sam asked in a soft voice. “You’re an idiot on the best of days, but this can’t be helping.” 

“I’m… good.” It was true. He was good. This, compared to all the rest of the crazy in his life, he could deal with. 

Especially with Sam by his side. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "tony and rhodey are literal BFFs right? I assume this is still the case in your most dangerous weapon au? I imagine at MIT tony told rhodey things he'd never told anyone else before or since. And now that tony is young again rhodey comes in like the best fairy godmother ever, tells tony they are brothers they made a blood pact or something in college and there's no coming back from that and takes tony to do everything tony ever told him he wished he'd been able to do as a child"

JARVIS did not give them warning (the traitor) that Colonel Rhodes was in the elevator and on the way up. He had said he had notified Rhodes and Pepper, and that they both were livid and would be on their way as soon as they could, but this was way sooner than the soon each of them assumed. Steve, Nat, and Clint immediately jumped up at the sight of him, the former saluting rigidly. Bucky, as it were, was trapped by the little boy draped over his and Sam’s laps, although it had been so long since he was a military man that he wouldn’t have done a standing salute anyway. He and Sam nodded their respect instead as Tony squirmed and tapped on the tablet Bruce had given him to look at his test results. Bucky wondered how much the boy could actually make sense of, glad he didn’t seem bothered by the new arrival. 

Bruce stood much slower, giving Rhodes a brotherly pat on the arm and muttering something into his ear. The man nodded, glaring. 

“Fuck you,” he said, pointing at Steve. “And you,” he added, pointing to Natasha this time. “And fuck you especially!” Clint gave an offended gasp before shrugging. 

“There are little ears!” Steve hissed, seeming to forget that Rhodes was the higher officer for the second, and Rhodes snorted. 

“Tony’s heard worse, ain’tcha short-stack?” 

“Ain’t a short-stack,” Tony pouted, finally turning to look at his future (current?) best friend. “And the worst bad word is ‘bastard’, isn’t it?” Bucky had to hold back his laughter as Steve looked like he might have a conniption, not used to hearing such harsh words from such small children. 

“You’re not allowed to say that,” Rhodes replied easily. “But you can say fuck.” 

“Really? My dad and mom never let me say that!” 

“That’s why I’m not them.” 

“Who made you his caretaker?” Clint muttered, crossing his arms. Bucky found himself glaring along with Rhodes, and almost smiled when he noticed Sam glaring too. Of course Rhodes and Pepper (and maybe Bruce) were going to be the ones to take care of Tony. They had known him the longest and would know how to deal with him. 

Besides, it wasn’t like Clint had been doing any of the caring so far. The kid seemed to give Birdbrain hives. Sam and Bucky had been doing it all, although that was mostly because Tony had latched onto them. 

“Who made you a little bitch?” Sam answered instead, and Bucky almost burst into laughter while Bruce covered his smile. Tony pressed his face into Bucky’s stomach, and he could feel him stifling laughter, his shoulders shaking. 

“Sam!” Steve scolded, his voice slightly higher than it should be, and Bucky couldn’t hold back anymore, a laugh bursting out of him. 

* * *

“So you’re my best friend?” Tony was sitting at the kitchen island, Rhodes seated across from him, frowning a little bit. “What about Ty?” Something dark passed over Rhodes’s face and Tony paled, drawing back slightly. Rhodes seemed to notice, shaking his head. 

“You two… fell apart.” 

“Oh.” 

“So yeah. I’m James Rhodes.” Tony stared for a moment, tilting his head. 

“I’m going to call you Rhodey, then. Since you’re my best friend.” Rhodes scowled, but they could tell it was a play scowl. 

“No, don’t.” Tony grinned, lighting up. 

“You’re just like a platypus!” 

“What?!” Rhodes seemed baffled. 

“You’re all soft and cuddly looking with me on the outside but you’re an army Colonel so you’ve gotta be super strong! Cuddly and dangerous, like a platypus! I could call you platypus?” 

“Under no circumstances can you call me-” 

“Okay, Platypus.” 

“ _I have no trouble believing this is the young sir,”_  JARVIS said dryly as Natasha bit her lip to keep in a laugh. Tony beamed at the ceiling.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> blacklotus-of-the-black-kingdom asked: Tiny tony first time meeting pepper,Rhodey and happy , can I have some angst too please???  
> chickkybean said: DW!AU: Who does Pepper murder first?? (ര̀⍨ര́)و ̑̑༉   
> Anonymous said: …Also, why doesn’t Tony like Steve?

Tony was draped across Bucky’s lap once again, head pillowed on Rhodey’s lap, his eyes a contented half-mast as his once best friend dragged fingers through his curls and the once assassin rubbed circles into his ankle, both distracted by something mindless on the TV. He took the affection as it came, reveling in it as these adults seemed to enjoy giving it, ignoring the strange looks from the rest of the adults. He thought Sam was in the kitchen, maybe, but he was half asleep from exhaustion and hadn’t really been paying attention, trying not to think too hard about anything.

He jolted a bit as the elevator doors opened, peering at the tall strawberry-blonde haired woman and thick suited man who stepped out before nuzzling against Rhodey’s leg again, letting his eyes drift closed. More adults. Not many of them seemed to like him – not really. They avoided him, and looked shocked when he talked, and he didn’t like it. Even Dad was never surprised when he spoke, although sometimes he was angry. “ _But Dad’s not here_ ,” he muttered to himself in Italian, pressing his face into Rhodey’s leg as the man scratched at his scalp. “ _Neither is Mom. They’re gone, probably._ ” Tears pricked hot behind his eyes but he swallowed them down, focusing on the soft sensations of affection and sighing silently, listening to the new adults.

“Is that him?” the woman asked someone in a hushed voice like he wouldn’t be able to hear her, breathless. There was a pause. “And he’s alright?”

“Oh Jesus Christ,” the man said, just as breathlessly, and Tony had to force himself not to flinch.

“Hap, are you-?”

“Yeah yeah, it’s just. Jesus. I’m not paid enough for this. I don’t know anything about kids.” The woman snorted a laugh. Tony felt his shoulders tense up, trying to keep it from being visible. How many times had he heard something along those lines before? He clutched at the hem of Rhodey’s shirt, keeping his face hidden.

“Do you guys have this under control?” the lady asked, authority in her voice.

“Of course ma’am,” someone, he thought Steve, responded. “Tony is our top priority right now.”

“Good. Now then.” Tony’s shoulders drew together, and he raised his head slightly to look up, his heart pounding angrily against the painful glowing battery in his chest (at least, they had told him it was a battery; he wasn’t so sure). He watched in shock as the woman’s hand connected harshly with Captain America’s face, her perfectly colored nails leaving scratches across his cheek. “What the fuck were you thinking?” she hissed, inches away from Steve’s face. Tony could feel the blood drain from his own face, and he scrambled off the couch as Steve stared in shock, darting around the coffee table to stand in front of the lady. He had no doubt whatever she had done was for him, even if he wasn’t sure why, and he didn’t want such a pretty lady to take the punishment for that, even if she didn’t seem to like him that much.

“Tony?” Steve asked, looking down at him in confusion. He was still so surprised a lady could be so violent and disagreeable, then. Tony swallowed, trying not to shake, and found his back pressed against the woman’s legs, even though he was supposed to be protecting her. She rested a hand on his head and his shoulders went up, his defenses on high.

“Okay, kiddo.” Tony flinched as Rhodey suddenly knelt in front of him, blocking his vision, before abruptly deflating as he realized Sam was ushering the captain away. “What’s up?” Tony blinked, his breath coming easier as his chest untightened, and stepped away from the woman as he shrugged. He glanced at the two adults behind him, who were looking at him with perturbation and surprise, something he was used to. Rhodey was still talking but his blood was pounding in his ears, and he followed mindlessly as he was led into the kitchen. He was sat down, and someone was still trying to make conversation with him, but he strained his ears to hear what was happening in the other room.

“Pepper, at least talk to him once.”

“No. He’ll be able to tell that I don’t know anything about kids and don’t particularly want to play with him, and that’s not going to make him feel more comfortable. Happy and I wanted to make sure he was okay, but we both know we aren’t qualified for this.” 

“And we are?!” 

“You all don’t have jobs. We do. Rhodey is here and he’s always been good with him. And Bruce has experience with children. He’ll be fine.” 

“You say that until he blows something up.” 

“He’s a child,” Pepper sighed. “Give him child things. Not things that can blow up. Besides, he’s never  _intentionally_  blown anything but terrorists up.” 

“Oh, that makes me feel so much better.” 

He jumped when Bucky touched his shoulder, flinching away and trying to hide it with a stretch. From the strange look on Bucky’s face, it didn’t work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pepper and Happy do NOT hate Tony! They love Tony! And this is not an anti-Pep fic! However, Pepper is a working business-woman who neither likes nor ever wanted children, and someone who was her boss and still holds most of the shares of her company and saves the world on a regular basis and also was once her boyfriend just. turned into a child. And she is not equipped to handle it! Who would be? Her choices here may seem mean or bad, but they are good choices for HER. And they’re good for Tony, too. Children don’t grow in environments where they are ignored or unwanted. He’s better off with her as the aunt who he doesn’t really know but gives him cool stuff. And she’s better off with that too. And Hap… well, if you’ve seen SMHC, I think you’ll agree he’s not a kid person.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I kinda wanna see Bucky being awkward with tiny Tony because he feels like Tony should be afraid of him, but Tony isn't and it's just really awkward. Also, why doesn't Tony like Steve?"

The kid was smart. It wasn’t any use trying to hide things from him, and he knew that better than anyone, except Rhodes, probably. So asking him straight out, while not the best idea, was also not his worst one. 

“Why’re you afraid of Stevie but not me?” Tony blinked, looking up at Bucky in surprise. He was once again draped across his lap, playing some mindless app on the tablet that Bruce assured them was child-proofed. He glanced around, but the room was empty. Bucky knew he wouldn’t get an answer out of the boy unless that was the case. That didn’t mean there weren’t spying ears listening from the kitchen, but neither of them could ever guarantee the complete absence of prying listeners, not around here. 

“You’re a progressive,” Tony finally said in a small voice, looking up at him honestly. “Captain America is a traditionalist.” The words were obviously quoted from someone, and had some meaning Bucky didn’t know about. He wouldn’t agree with either statement, but he waited patiently for Tony to keep talking. “You let dames walk around on your arm to keep them safe even though they wanted to be with each other.” Bucky kept the flush off his face, but only barely. It was true, but he didn’t think anyone had ever figured it out. Damn Howard Stark. “But Captain America likes order and… and I’m not good at staying in order.” Bucky raised his eyebrows. If Captain America had ever liked order he wouldn’t have become Captain America, or kissed Peggy, but clearly the kid didn’t know that. “Dad always said that if he were around, he would be able to beat some sense into me. But you’re a sniper! You know how to, how to stay in the background and protect Captain America, and you keep him out of trouble! And you never get mad at him when he messes up!” Bucky tilted his head, placing a hand ontop of Tony’s curls to stop his tirade, staring into his wide eyes thoughtfully. 

“You know, Stevie’s not going to get mad at anyone because they mess up,” he said finally, knowing it wasn’t even close to fixing the ideas that Howard had indoctrinated into his son. “He’s messed up plenty of times, and he knows that making mistakes is a part of being human.” Tony didn’t look like he believed him. 

A few minutes later he was playing his game again, and Steve peeked around the kitchen doorway, his face red with anger and shame and his jaw clenched. Bucky met his eyes, not sure what to tell him, and watched as Sam put a hand on his shoulder and led him away. Steve would be okay, then. Sam would take care of him. 

Tony would be okay in time, too. Bucky would take care of him. And Sam would help.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Does Steve have some sort of breakdown over what he heard tony say? Not only out of anger toward Howard and his heart going out for tony but the fact that he has reacted badly and been angry towards tony for small things when he was an adult? (I've only read that one part of this fic so my question may not be applicable in which case please ignore)
> 
> Anonymous said: Is there at anytime where Steve is jealous that Tiny! Tony is close and bonds with Bucky instead of him?.

Bucky couldn’t help but feel angry with him as Tony edged back again, his body now almost completely blocked by the corner of the couch whereas twenty minutes ago he had started almost sprawled over Bucky’s lap. The boy’s head was bowed, his hands moving slowly as he silently, very silently, clicked the Lego bricks together in a blocky but recognizable replica of Howard Stark’s malfunctioning flying car. He knew Steve didn’t mean to, that Steve was hurt and handling it best he could, but for the first time in his life he wished Steve didn’t seek people out when he was upset and instead bottled everything up like all the other freaks on the team. 

Steve’s eyes were red rimmed, and he couldn’t help glancing over at Tony periodically, whose shoulders tensed up every time he did. His face was blotchy from anger and crying, both understandable responses, but from what Bucky knew of Howard and had seen in Tony it probably looked like he’d kicked back a few too many and was waiting to blow, and he was waiting for Tony to do something that would allow him to let it out. Steve probably didn’t know that. He hadn’t heard Tony muttering in Italian as his chest heaved against Bucky’s, telling himself over and over that he should’ve been good instead of trying to protect Pepper. 

Obviously Steve wanted to fix this, wanted to rectify the awful view Howard had imposed on his son of America’s Golden Boy who really was still a boy, and didn’t it just  _ache_  sometimes how much he had changed, and Steve hadn’t. Steve was still a kid in his late twenties, and Bucky looked like he was, but he wasn’t. Bucky wanted to fix it too. His best friend was hurt and a little boy was broken, and there was no easy fool-proof way to make it right. Steve leaned forward in his chair, rubbing his face, and Bucky watched out of the corner of his eye as Bruce knelt next to Tony and spoke to him softly. The look of trepidation in Tony’s eyes clashed with the blankness of his face and nearly broke Bucky’s heart in two. He stood as Sam entered the room and Tony cautiously held the model car out to Bruce, who smiled like he had just been given the entire world. 

He placed a hand on Steve’s shoulder, rubbing gently, as Sam coaxed him out of the chair and they led him away, both watching out of the corner of their eye as Tony watched them leave with big eyes, his shoulders slumping more and more as Steve got farther away from him. As soon as they were out of earshot a sob emerged from behind Steve’s hands, his shoulders shaking. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” he whispered softly, and with feeling. “He hates me. Jesus Christ, h-how could Howard…?” 

“Hey,” Sam said. “We’ll fix this. But you need to be under control for it.” 

“I’m sorry,” Steve whispered as he looked up. “I just… needed to be near him…” 

“I get it man.” Sam was always better with words than he was, and Bucky looked at him gratefully, affection for the idiot blossoming in his chest. “But he needs to be around you where he feels safe and like there’s someone else in control, where he knows he won’t get hurt.”

“It’s not you, Stevie. It’s not  _you_  that he’s scared of, it’s a nightmare that wears your face.” 

“I know. I-I know. But God. He’s just. He’s just a kid.” Steve took a shuddering breath, trying to physically pull himself together. “Oh God. That’s why Tony won’t talk about Howard. I- I’ve told him I wished he were more like Howard. I-”

“Hey!” Sam gently cut him off, two hands on his shoulders grounding him. “In the past, and it’s not like he remembers it now anyway. Apologies are for later, when he’s better. Now? We’ll fix him. He’s still little, he’s still developing. He can be okay. It won’t be soon, but he can be okay.” Bucky met Sam’s eyes, and never in his life had he felt less alone.


	9. Chapter 9

He braced his shoulder against the doorway, watching Rhodes help Tony get ready for bed. Sam stood next to him, his arms crossed and their shoulders brushing, both lost in thought. They were on the common floor, all staying in guest rooms to be close to the boy, and he was wearing an over-sized soft t-shirt, tucked under the covers with his curls sticking up as Rhodes scratched at his scalp and read to him, eyes slowly slipping closed. 

“Earlier,” Sam said softly, his voice low enough to keep Rhodes and Tony from hearing, “you told him he was a miracle. Did you mean that?” 

“Yes,” Bucky breathed easily, watching the boy as he curled closer to his best friend, seeking the warmth and comfort. “Yes, I did.” 

“Why?” 

“Because he is. Jesus, Sam, he shouldn’t even be alive.” 

“They didn’t hurt him that badly.” 

“Not that. God, Sam, he has a fucking hole in his chest.” He stepped away from the door, not wanting their conversation to wake the kid, and Sam followed. “He has a  _hole in his chest_. He got it in a cave in Afghanistan! The bomb should’ve killed him, the surgery should’ve killed him, he should’ve gotten infection after infection after infection. He shouldn’t be able to move, the pain should be unbearable. He had open heart surgery  _awake_ , he recovered in a cave with no antibiotics and no painkillers in probably the most unsanitary environment imaginable, for months he had a gaping hole with a battery attached to it. Then he worked with heavy machinery without so much as a complaint, he shouldn’t have been able to lift his arms above his head much less create a goddamn Iron Man suit. Then he shot his way out of there and trapized over the desert until near collapse. And after that, look what he’s done! Even before that, there was drugs and alcohol and self medication and fast cars and sex. God, Sam, the man shouldn’t be alive and yet he  _is._

“He’s here and he’s  _living_. The rest of us? We’re just running, Sam, but look what he’s done, what he continues to do. He’s living and people blame him for it and they hate him for it but he’s  _living_. 

“Look at the kid even! He’s the same way. Tossed into the future, no one he really knows and can trust, and he’s moving forward and he’s living and he’s got that ass-backwards contraption in his chest and you know it’s gotta hurt, Sam, you work with veterans and you know that shit hurts, and he hasn’t complained once. He hasn’t complained even once.” 

He peered over his shoulder as Rhodes eased his way out of the bed, careful not to wake the tiny genius now asleep in it. His heart was beating fast and he felt like he hadn’t made it clear enough what he wanted to say. 

“A miracle,” Sam muttered. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Most dangerous weapon au: more tiny Tony Italian secrets?

He woke up around two AM to the sound of soft sobbing, peeling his eyes open in the warm darkness to see the trembling little boy crying in his doorway. There was nothing else to do but lift the blanket and open his arms, pulling him close when Tony took a running leap into the bed and started sobbing harder. He buried his nose in black curls, pressing his lips to the boy’s forehead to check for a fever. 

Bucky couldn’t say that he didn’t expect this, but he had hoped that the boy would be able to sleep through the night. 

“It’s alright, sweet little one. It’s alright, маленький воин. You’re okay,    
little star.” Tony sniffled, pressing his face into Bucky’s chest and clutching at his shirt, curled up against his stomach. 

“Why star?” he muttered, his voice cracking. 

“You’ve got a little light, don’t’cha?” Tony laughed a little bit, his tears soaking into Bucky’s shirt. “Did you have a nightmare?” 

“N-no,” Tony sobbed, and Bucky cursed himself for setting the boy off again. “I’m so  _a-alone_  Bucky. I’m not s-supposed to be here.” 

“It’s alright, bud. I know it’s scary. You’re allowed to be scared. But I wantcha to know that you’re  _never_  alone. You’ve got me an’ Sam an’ Rhodey, all out here rootin’ for ya. We’re gonna get you home, don’t you worry about it.” He blinked as Tony started crying harder, clinging to him desperately. 

“ _Don’t make me go back_ ,” he cried in Italian, and Bucky knew he was only saying it because he thought he couldn’t understand. “ _Please don’t make me go back, I don’t wanna go back to Daddy, I’ll be really good Bucky please please please I want to stay here I can take care of myself just don’t make me go back_.” 

“Sweet baby boy,” he whispered, “I know it’s scary, I know you’re worried and don’t know where you fit in. But I’m here for ya, Tones. It’s late and you’re tired and anxious and I know how it feels, babe, I do. But you’ll feel better once you get some good sleep in. Ya wanna sleep here with me?” Tony sniffled before nodding, and Bucky shifted slightly. “I ain’t gonna leave you, Tones.” 

It took a long time for Tony to settle, sighing and sniffling and trying to calm down. Bucky gently rubbed his stomach like he used to for Steve when he was in too much pain to get comfortable, whispering little things in Russian and pressing his lips to the boy’s curls. It was a small comfort, and he doubted it was a very large comfort in the first place, but Tony calmed down in increments until his breathing finally evened out, turning his face into Bucky’s shoulder. The soldier sighed softly, looking down at the innocent little boy in a world too big for him. 

“It’ll be alright,” he whispered, more to the world than to anyone specific, and settled to sleep himself. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chickkybean asked: How does Rhodey react to Tony’s attachment to Bucky and Sam? Concerned but jealous? Confused? Worried about Tony?
> 
> pinksaphira11 said: Fifth and final question, (I think) I saw you mentioning that Bucky and Nat get mad when they hear Tony talking about how Howard was mean in Italian, so wouldn’t JARVIS get mad too? He cares so much for Tony and I feel like he’d really be trying to take care of him after he became tiny. In other words, how does JARVIS feel about all of this stuff?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know these chapters are short, but they're really just little drabbles, and if i wrote longer pieces for each one it would be way harder and take way longer for me to get them out, so sorry if you dont like the little vignette style im doing

He woke up in the morning to soft light through his window and from the hallway, Sam’s fuzzy silhouette in the doorway and Tony snuffling into his shirt. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes, brushing Tony’s curls back from his forehead as he took in Sam’s soft gaze. 

“Hey,” he rumbled, trying to keep his voice soft, but Tony slept through it anyway. 

“Hey. Little tyke had nightmares?” 

“No. Just worries, this time.” 

“You know they say you shouldn’t let your kid sleep in your bed or it’ll become habit.” 

“Let it. He deserves it.” He thought for a moment before smirking slightly. “You could join us. Make a habit out of it.” Sam snorted a laugh but glanced away, and Bucky chuckled, gently rubbing his hand on Tony’s shoulder. “How ya doin’ JARVIS?” Sam glanced at him, frowning in question, and Bucky frowned back. 

“ _I am… upset,_ ” JARVIS responded finally. “ _The young sir is not so very different, but I am unable to protect him. I must trust you to look after him. And I am… I am angry, at his father.”_

“Ha!” Bucky snorted softly. “You ain’t the only one. So you can understand his Italian?” 

“ _I am able to wield Google Translate, at the least_ ,” JARVIS replied dryly, and Sam doubled over covering his mouth to smother his laughter. 

“We’ll take care of him, ya know that J?” 

“ _I know, Mr. Barnes._ ” 

“You better take care of him,” Rhodey said in a voice that was not quite quiet as he pushed past Sam, squinting at both of them. Bucky shifted, wanting to sit up and not be in such a vulnerable position, but not wanting to wake Tony. “What are you two in this for, anyway?” 

“In this for?!” Sam repeated indignantly. 

“Colonel Rhodes,” Bucky said softly, looking down at Tony in all his awe and soft wonder and brushing his thumb against the kid’s cheek, “he’s a child. He deserves someone. He wants us. We ain’t gonna deny him that. He scared and confused and not where he’s supposed to be, and I can understand that.” 

“And he’s lost everything, and is trying to find it again,” Sam added softly, and Bucky met his eyes, both unable to tear their gaze away. “And I can understand that.” It was only a moment before Rhodes broke the silence, but it said everything. 

“Acceptable,” he whispered, seeming to sense the mood in the room, and gently rubbed his hand up and down Tony’s gently rising back. “Hey bud, it’s time to wake up, time for breakfast.” 

“Mnn, b’eakf’st?” Tony muttered, rubbing his face against Bucky’s shirt and letting out a little mewl as he stretched, and none of them could help but melt. They were nothing but putty in the boy’s hands, and honestly they couldn’t care less. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chickkybean asked: aLSO WAHT DID HYRDA DO TO MY POOR CHILD WHOS ACTUALLY A CHILD NOW. Does anyone ask? Does Tony open up to anyone? wHO BROKE HIS ARM THEY MUST PAY

Breakfast was a quiet affair. Tony seemed tired and contemplative, sitting close to Bucky’s side with Sam on the other, smiling weakly at Rhodes across from him every once in awhile. Steve didn’t seem to be faring much better, normally putting on a more upbeat farce that he didn’t attempt this morning, rubbing his eyes and yawning. Natasha was clearly trying not to glare at the boy, nursing her side, and Bruce was absorbed in his test results, smiling at Tony easily if a bit anxiously. Only Clint really seemed normal, and there’s where the problem was. 

“So Tony,” he said in the middle of a silent breakfast, “I know I got off to the wrong foot with you. But I’m Clint, and I actually do consider you my friend, when you’re an adult. All of us do. And, uh, I think I speak for all of us when I say I think we’re curious what happened in there, what you remember.” Tony immediately tensed, still staring down at his plate, slowly putting his fork down and reaching out under the table to take Bucky’s hand. Bucky squeezed the small fingers gently as Sam rested a hand on Tony’s back, scowling at the archer. 

“Have some tact, will you?” Rhodes sighed but leaned on the table, looking at Tony. 

“He’s right,” the Colonel said softly. “We want to help you, Tones, but it’s really important we know what happened in there.” 

“Okay,” Tony whispered, staring down at his cast. “There’s not much to say. I woke up in a strange place, and my chest really hurt, so I took my shirt off and there was the battery in it. I figured I was kidnapped, and m-maybe it was some sort of bomb-” His breath hitched, and Sam started rubbing his back, Bucky letting go of his hand to put an arm around his shoulders. Tony buried his face into Bucky’s side, the rest of his story coming out muffled. “They k-kept asking questions I didn’t understand and didn’t know how to answer, and they wanted to make things I didn’t know how to make and they hurt me when I told them I couldn’t.” 

“How long were you there?” Sam asked quietly, feeling the small trembles wracking the boy’s frame. 

“I dunno. Maybe two weeks. I th-thought no one was c-coming-” His voice cracked as he started to sob again. Bucky pulled the boy into his lap, cradling him close and shushing him softly when Tony threw his arms around his neck. “T-Thank you for coming!” 

“I’m just sorry it took so long,  маленький воин. You are so brave, sweet little star.” 

“Tony,” Steve asked very softly, but it didn’t stop Tony from flinching slightly and peering up at the captain from under damp eyelashes. “Tony, is the battery in your chest still hurting you?” Tony sniffled, hesitating before nodding a little. “And your arm?” He nodded again. Bruce looked pained. 

“Tones, why didn’t you say anything?” he asked, and Tony hid his face again, shrugging. 

“Stark men are made of iron,” came his muffled answer. It was silent for a moment as Clint mouthed an apology for starting this. Rhodes looked furious. Bucky leaned down to press a kiss to Tony’s hair. 

“Wanna know a secret?” he stage whispered, and waited until he got a nod. “I knew your pops, and he was only so strong because he had a lot of people to lean on. It’s okay to need support. Ya said you like architecture? What’s the first thing ya need?” 

“A good foundation,” Tony whispered. 

“That’s right, my bright little star. It’s okay to need a little foundation sometimes. And I bet Stevie here could tell ya about all the times he saw your pops break down.” He could feel Tony frown before he looked up, glancing between the two soldiers. 

“Break down?” Steve laughed nervously, running a hand through his hair and glancing away. 

“Honestly Tony? During the war, your dad was a mess. His flying car wouldn’t work and I thought for a moment he was gonna have an attack right there in the middle of the crowd.” Tony stared for a moment, biting his lip. “It’s okay to need a little help,” Steve said, tilting his head and giving a small smile. “That’s why we’re a team.” There were murmurs of assent from all the Avengers, and Tony smiled weakly back, looking up when Bruce knelt next to Bucky’s chair. 

“You wanna take these painkillers for me bud? It’ll make you feel better.” He nodded, rubbing at his nose and glancing up at Bucky and whispering in Italian, “ _I wish you were my dad_.” Natasha accidentally stabbed the table. They jumped. 

“Sorry, my hand slipped,” she said coolly. 

“You’re scary,” Tony said back. 


End file.
